The last eliteshadow protector part 3 the white spirit
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: 23 years after blackmist passing his sister takes his place as the ings are not looking good as another war is started by another alpha dragon. A white mysterious dragon appears from nowhere What is happening read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"It has been 23 years since my brother's death .his death left me shattered for years .i was hopeless I was weak until now." Blackout thinks to herself as she ducks under toothless swipe and head rams him in the chest toothless recovers and fires a blast at her. Blackout counters the blast with one of her own the result is explosive the explosion sends both dragons rolling they both flip back to their feet and continue blackouts training.

". Other dragons tell me my brother was a monster do I believe them ,well yes and no he was not the kindest or the baddest of dragons . But still he killed humans like it was all a game."

Toothless tells me he saved more then he killed, he is the one who has been teaching me the good side of life , it turns out I took a liking to Hanna and me and her are best friends,few have en through so much during raids,battles ,the occasional dragon every now and almost got destroyed by a group of night fury's that was lead by a human called fear striker that war lasted five years we lost many.

Toothless nearly got killed during a ambush if I were not there and moonlight he would have died. Fear striker is now deceased thanks to toothless and hiccup the nightfurys soon accepted toothless as their new leader toothless told them they were free to leave or stay. They stayed having nowhere else to go. But my heart was shattered once more when i was overwhelmed with my brothers protected force. I had to leave to do my duty,and that meant leaving Hanna and Henry. My two best friends and guardian toothless.. I went to the protector console a week later at the bewilderbeast sanctuary , the bewilderbeast known as frostbite was very upset at theof my brothers death but he was honoured to meet me.

Now in the present I am back at Berk for a few days toothless wanted to test my abilities that I learnt thus for the reason we are training now. I soon beat him after a exhausting battle. I finally pin him on his side. Moonlight was amused along with her teenage children.

I am interrupted by Hanna who tackles me off toothless in excitement

"blAckout where have you been "! Hanna yells out

"Protecting dragons in the south and so forth" blackout replies

"Why didn't you come back home during the three years you were gone"Hanna says with tears in her eyes.

" A lot of dragon hunters came back after my brother passing


	2. A war to stop

Chapter 2

"You didn't kill anybody did you" Hanna asks in concern "

"maybe one or two accidently"blackout admits

" well that's not bad compared to your brothers reputation of slaughtering us like pigs"

" Hanna that was not my brother it was his other personality most of the time that killed humans using his body."

"Well it was still him , I don't know how my father and toothless liked him after what (e did.

"He did many bad things including killing his own brother" but he also did with toothless help kill a corrupt god the very one that gave him the second personality. I hope tyserium does not send him to helfiem he still has good in him"

Blackmist

23 years in the past as soon as I died I was met with death it's self the funny thing was it's sycth was bolted together where I had sliced it with my "tail when he tried to get me the first time I nearly extended its skeletal hand to me to help me up. I move the hand away an$ get up myself.

I may be dead but I am not weak death " I say 2ith a small growl

He seems to understand and moves his hand back before He motions me to follow him which I do death soon stops as he steps into a stone circle him I enter as well. Death then bangs the scythe's handle into the ground 3 times. I second later they disappear and arrive into a pearl white mountain which had big doors glowing doors . Death then walks forward towards the doors and raises his hand. a unseen force opens the doors slowly. death walks I follow him to a dragon that looked a lot like Darkonis but white and had blue eyes that held unimaginable power induced in them. Death soon stops with me beside him tensed not physically but spiritually . "The white dragon must be my second creator the one that made my body."Blackmist thinks to him self.

" yes Blackmist I am tyserium god of all dragons your creator" tyserium says

"You are free to leave Death"tyserium says to death who turns to dust and vanishes.

"A god aye much like your brother. " Blackmist says

" no not like my brother I am not corrupted I am the first son of Loki. darkonis is the second . Any way the reason why I and darkonis created your species was to protect usAsgaurd and the 9realms started killing us off.

"So I mean absolutely nothing to you except for a shield because you can't fight your own battles" Blackmist says it's realization "

" no you mean a lot to me why do you think I gave you the armour and allowed your brothers and sisters. To join with you . I could not let my brother kill you our only true protector

" so technically I am above you" Blackmist says

" no you are not above me nor are you below me but you do have the power that can rival a god in power and strength." Tyserium says

"So you are basically calling me a god " Blackmist questions

"no you are a Demi god " along with your sister but she has not reached the age nor will she for a long time." Tyserium says

"Sweet "Blackmist says

" don't get any ideas I need you another war is going to start very soon man vs us once more ." I need you to stop the cause of the war before it starts again " Yes tyserium but how would get back into the mortal realm I am dead I will You a make a temperamental body your own body .

"But I can't let death shadow go with you he has to go I don't even know why we put him in you in the first place tyserium says before he literally rips death shadow from him Blackmist spirit literally turned white now that death shadow was separated from him.

"What are you going to do with death shadow" Blackmist asks tyserium

"Death shadow is a fractured part of darkonis corrupted god core I will destroy him once in for all no more corruption. " tyserium replies darkly before laying the red fracture on the ground and stomping on it . The fracture blows up into a red ray of fire before exploding into oblivion.

Tyserium then makes Blackmist body right in front of him.

"Uh one problem why am I white now Blackmist says white dragons will think I am a spirit ...oh I get it now blackmist says just as the last scales show up.

"Yes this body is still connected to spirit realm it will only last 8 hours before it vanishes then you come back and report to me what you found out" tyserium says as blackmist joins to his now pure white body .the only way to tell it was still him is his blood red eyes and voice.

"Now go tyserium says pulling a lever on the floor the floor opens up making Blackmist fall out the hole hole in the floor a blast of lightning hits Blackmist from Tyserium starting his heart .backmist lands on Berk exactly where he died but his body was gone "time to go and find what is going to start the war" Blackmist says to him self


	3. Chapter 3

.Chapter 3

The deal

"Full sail men at this time we will reach our employer in no time"junti yells out.

Juntie Is dressed in white snow wraith scales . His armour his located on his chest and right shoulder. It's made of razor whip scales he wears a black a tattered hood and a silver slotted mask. He wears a black leather boots with a dagger sheathed on both .

Then open the sail to full the ship lurches forward from the sudden wind boost. Juntie steers the ship West to avoid hitting a sea stat .

2 hours later

The ship is tied to the docks as the crew jump out and walk into the well guarded village. All but junti who stayed with the ship awaiting the employer. The employer soon showed up and gave Juntie a red and black will cause all dragons to follow our commands.

"Just place it on shadow island's mountains peek . " the employer says

"Why shadow island that place is the home of the beast of shadow" juntie says

It's the center of the south . The south also has the strongest dragon species. That's why, if you make it I will give you and your men 5 bags of gold each" deal juntie says before taking the gem and putting it in an leather bag on his waist . You leave tomorrow . The employer says turning around and walking away. Juntie walks to the center of village to meet with his crew.

"Men I have a mission for us offered by our employers" juntie says to the group

"WhAt's the mission " his first mate askes

"The mission is to get to the shores of shadow island and not get killed by the beast of shadow". If we do this we will each get 5 bags of gold each"

" I say that's a pretty good deal. What do you think men"?

"Well if we can somehow get past the beast of shadows and dock on shore we can prepare defences in case it Attacks and if we capture it ,ohhh boy we will become legends among man so hell yeah that's a great deal" a crew member says.

Other dragon hunters members look at him like he lost it.

"What?" It's a good deal

" did you hear what the beast of shadow did to the shadow the hunters are the very people who were trying to kill it . It wiped them off the map along with Drago ,Viggo, eret son of were all butchered 23 years ago along with some recent kills." Another crew member tells him.

"What do we have to do at that dreaded island. "Another crew member asks juntie who takes the gem out of its pouch.

"I have to place this gem at the islands 's supposed to command dragons in the southern area" juntie explAins

"To do what"his first mate asks curiously

" To follow his command" juntie says

" he trying to make another dragon army. It will be more functional than drago's dragon army". A crewmate says

"Since I am the captain and all you work for me I made the deal with our employer we are going to shadow island tomorrow morning so eat up check our equipment get new supplies" juntie says

The crew go silent except for the one crew member that really wants gold he practically yelled yes sir before going to the main hall

Mean while

On a ledge a stealthy rider and sapphire coloured night fury lay down low to the ground spying on the hunters.

"Looks like we are going to shadow island sapphire" the rider whispers to sapphire.

" we have to warn the southern protector of this threat immediately" sapphire growls out quietly.

"

"Come on let's go meet with the others then head to shadow island to warn protector".zyon says before climbing on sapphire 's back and taking off into the midnight sky with no sound at all.

2 minutes later zyon and his group that consist of l"Camicazi,Heather,dagger,Drake, group up and share information of what they learnt from spying.

"Yes they are making armour for dragons of all sorts" Marria says

"And I recovered these battle strategies from their battle fort "Heather says before unrolling the parchment "oh Thor" Heather says

"What are they planning "zyon asks Heather

"Shadow island is not a island at all it's a huge dragon but it's asleep they are planning to wake it up it's a alpha class, here "Heather throughs it over to ,zyon. Zyon unrolls it oh my Thor thAt is huge but I don't understand how that will wake it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day

Berk

As Hanna and blackout reunited Henry being like hiccup wanted to know everything she learnt when she left to do her duty. He was amazed at what she was capable of

Hiccup estimated her max speed at 10 500 mph not as fast as her brothers max speed. But she can retract all her spikes on her back and elbows to to help her maneuver in the air and run faster on land.

Then later on moonlight came by to greet her.

"I forgot to ask you how are things going for you"

"I still don't know anything about what happened to my species I don't even know if I am acting like one of my own" and I still have not found a suitable mate" blackout says

"That's because you are still a hatchling" for every ten years you turn a year older so you are only two years old far two young for a mate" moonlight explains

" how do you know this "

Toothless talked to Blackmist a lot when Blackmist was still was alive"

8 hours back with Blackmist

" it has been 7 hours since I have comeback I have not found out what is going to start the war again I am starting to feel like dying all over again but I am not .

I am already dead so why am I still feeling the pain of dying."

A

Blackmist thinks to himself he was currently sitting on a sea stat near outcast island he had encountered out cast riding dragons he questioned them if they knew anything about what's going to start the war. They were surprised at hearing another war was going to start but they knew nothing about the cause. Which left Blackmist with nothing. No leads . Blackmist body soon vanished back to the spirit realm

Blackmist walks through the big doors.

" Tell me what have you found" tyserium commands Blackmist

" I have visited 9 islands that are at peace with us,they have no ideA what is going to cause it. Well here is a clue I am sensing a commanding crystal about 9 miles away from your nest.

"There is a commanding Crystal that must be what will be used to start the war I must destroy it at all cost" Blackmist says with determination.

nks to hi

" you cannot go right now your body needs to recharge but in the meantime go visit your species in the afterlife they are calling for you." Tyserium says

"I Thought they were with me" Blackmist says in confusion.

" No spirit can leave the after life ,they left you with their energy now that you don't need it" tyserium says summoning a portal which Blackmist is sucked into .

tyserium closes the portal behind him.

Blackmist looks all around him and sees floating islands with dragons spirits flying around them lazily Blackmist flies up to meet the other species of dragons but once he gets close to the island s he is blown back by a powerful wind Blackmist goes for it again only to be met with the powerful wind again.

"Why won't you let me in "Blackmist thinks to himself several black dragons suddenly spiral up from beneath Blackmist and began circling him . Blackmist does not recognize the species of dragon Blackmist watches them with all his focus looking for weak spots in case a problem rises and from what Blackmist instincts were yelling at him Blackmist knew he was in big trouble if he did not get the hell out of their and quick

. As if sending Blackmist thoughts the black dragons circle closer and open their jaws Blackmist panics as his scales start to turn to dust and get sucked. Into their jaws. Blackmist stops flapping his wings and falls out of their death circle and gets the hell out of there. His scales return once he is out of the circle . The dragons soon catch up up to him Blackmist doubles his speed leaving them far. Behind before he slams into another powerful wind that send him flying back towards the black dragons.

"Ok it appears the wind is trapping me in a dome along with these things" Blackmist says to himself . Maybe if I remove the threat the wind dome will disappear. Blackmist theorizes before he turn s around to face the unknown dragons head on . Blackmist charges a sniper blast and fires at what appeared to be the leader as it was the largest and leader of the chase the blast hits it directly in the head its head blows up followed by its body the others continue the fight blackmist fires rapidly at them upon seeing his first blast kill the leader the blast hit them all blowing them up blackmist flies through the explosions of their body's and changes his direction back to the islands.

this time there is no wind to stop him but a white blast of fire hits him directly in the face followed by something fast raming him into the Island hard. Blackmist eyes roll back from the pain the impact dealt him. Blackmist goes unconscious the last thing he here's

"Was oh oh opps master is not going to like this

author note

i don't have a idea what to call the black dragons please help me !?

leave name in reviews or private messaging thank


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No kidding you killed a elite shadow" another joins in

The something fast turned out to be a white relative to the elite shadow

so Uhm why did you attack it any way, you know ,spirit eaters can't get past the protective wind

". I thought one of the splirit eaters got through

Wait did you says elite shadow ,they are supposed to be separate from us, wait what are we going to do with it" light weaver says

"Calm down it's not in danger of anything nothing is stupid enough to attack it well except for you" bright star says

"Hay I am not stupid" light weaver says offendedly

" no you just have a low IQ " bright star says

" a What?" Light weaver says confused

" see" bright star says

The two leave Blackmist behind still unconscious they return to the white void like sky of the spirit realm

2 hours later Blackmist wakes up his spiritual body in pain from being rammed into the island, Blackmist climbs out of the crater his spine cracking as he does .

" What was that thing , well whatever it was I will track it down and destroy it because nobody outright attacks me for no reason without suffering the consequences" Blackmist growls out

Little does he know…

"What do you mean you attacked a elite shadow we just got out of war with them!"

The leader of the light strikers yells out to light weaver and bright star wh9m draw back abit.

You guys best get rid of it before it recovers and tells the rest of them that you two attacked it.

"Yes our lord"

Bright star and light weaver say as one before flying back to where the attack happens.

"What "?! Where is it ?

It was just here we leave for 2 hours and it's gone already.

Shit lets go scan the forest For it no elite shadow is stupid enough to fly at day and risk getting seen ?

"I am not stupid I fear nothing "Blackmist says with a growl from above them.

Bright star and light weaver look up in shock not haven't ever heard one talk before their shock goes away as blackmist land in front of them mouth loosely opened teeth showing both light strikers separate both have defeated a elite shadow in the war. Blackmist keeps his main focus on the male thinking it to be stronger of the two

Both light strikers begin circling ,both having expiernce. Blackmist raises his tail blade in defence while,charging his rapid blast in his throat.

Once behind blackmist bright star fires a ball of light at blackmist who slices it with his tail before ducking as another blast flys past his head blackmist fires rapidly at light weaver who barrel rolls sideways. To avoid the worst of the blast .

Bright star ducks under. A tail slash before leaping on blackmist who wing smashes him off with a powerful hit . Bright star knew it was a risky move but the damage he did would soften Blackmist scales to make more penetrable bright star recovers and nods to light weaver who goes into melee combat and try's to slash open Blackmist side but Blackmist counters the attack with his tail and fires a sniper blast at her exposed chest .the blast sends her into a tree which breaks from the force.

Enraged bright star goes into a rage filled attack and repeatedly tries to kill blackmist who avoids or counter attacks bright stars attacks sparks fly as blackmist tail blade grinds against bright star's claws that are threatening to slice open his jugular

Light weaver gets up after 2 minutes

Seeing that the elite shadow focus was on her mate she goes for the elite shadow weak point that is always fatal. She whips her tail blade down Blackmist chest in between his two right legs A red light emits from the wound her tail blade went in deep but the elite shadow was acting like nothing happened .

Light weaver goes for another tail whip but is met with her mate being thrown at her hard by blackmist who studies his weak spot .blackmist turns to mist for second to heal his side . Which does heal back up. Once healed Blackmist scales re hardon .

Light weaver and bright light untangle them selfs before multiple blast hits them both directly in the heads knocking them out

Author note

Nothing in the spirit realm truly dies.

I might stop writing for a little


	6. FAmily issues

Chapter 6

"What does it matter the war is going to start a new now and we just got out of war with them" brightstar says with anger

"Come on let's go back" bright star adds grumpily. Before turning back and running back to their territory along with light weaver who follows closely behind .

blackmist decloaks and says

"we were at war, hhhm it's a good reason for them to try and kill me but I was not involved in this war so they are lucky. But I want to have a word with their leader before I return to the mortal realm and try to stop the war from starting. "

Blackmist cloaks And chases after them once more. The two light strikers lead Blackmist strait to thier main nestas Blackmist was about to enter huge elite shadow with red eyes lands infront of blackmist making him uncloak. Blackmist recoils back avoiding the elite shadow that try's to grab him.

" what are you doing out of our territory and in light strikers territory hhhm"

" that my friend is personal business now step aside before I make you even if your my kin"Blackmist says calmly

"And who do you think you are not answering your kings question" the huge elite shadow says with anger.

"I am or was the ,beast of shadow, as the humans called me or the ,shadow protector, that's what other dragons call me,I was known as the protector of the south."

"But I call my self Blackmist shadow blade" Blackmist says with pride

the king elite shadows eyes look like they were About to melt with the intensity of his eyes glowing

"Blackmist shadow blade you said"the king says with a small smile forming

"As in shadow streaks brother "

"Shadowstreak is no brother of mine he is a traitor" Blackmist says with anger

"Blackmist come with me now this is of utmost importance " the king elite shadow says before grabbing Blackmist with his claws so quickly Blackmist could barely react.

"Hay !" I order you let me go this instant before I rip you to …

" silence ,! Blackmist"the king yells before taking off into the sky and pass the through the powerful wind barrier Blackmist hears screeches from a distance

"Do not speak or move its nearly impossible to get pass the spirit eaters with a dead spirit" the king says

"I am not dead,and I can fend for myself I already killed 7 of those things"Blackmist says with annoyance

"You did not kill them " they take damage them adapt to it becoming impossible to kill that's why you don't fight spirit eaters now play dead and they may let us pass " the king elite shadow says just as the seven spirit eaters fly beside him studying him and blackmist before they fly ahead with a screech.

"Spirit eaters only attack corrupted spirits " the king says before flying through another powerful wind barrier the island is black with a large forest and a blue river flowing off it blackmist can see several huge elite shadows flying around the island on patrol of completely forgot about his mist ability that allows him to escape damage and hunters traps and other dragons. Blackmist smirks and turns to mist the king elite shadow parachutes his wings and flys back towards blackmist who is still in mist form and stops in front of him and with a flick of its wing s it also turns to mist as well. Blackmist smirk faunters

" you may be able to mimic me but can you still fly" Blackmist says. Useing Telepathy to the king elite shadow.

"Come blackmist I am serious there is two dragons that really need to see you plus you still have our energy" it replies back

" fine but I fly on my own I am not a Kid I am my own leader I will not follow your rule just remember that " Blackmist says telepathically before turning back to normal king does as well

"We will see you are still very ,very young compared to i , you still have a lot to grow Blackmist "

"Now follow me I mean it " the king elite shadow says before flying towards

" Blackmist follows closely and they soon land in a clearing with a lake in the middle

"Where are we " Blackmist questions the king

The king roars in the direction of across the lake two large elite shadows decloak followed by a much smaller elite shadow which glares at Blackmist with hate the two bigger elite shadows fly across the lake with 1 flap of there wings.

"What is It lord shadowwrath" the large male dragon says

" if this is about shadowstreaks fight with your son take it out on me"

" no this not about that " shadowwrath says calmly

"Then what and who is that kid beside you " the female says with curiosity

" this is the protector of the south , aka Blackmist shadow blade your much feared son"

"S s son the female says her mouth hanging open , the male eyes were wide with shock,

"Prove it " the male says

" Blackmist prove it there is one ability that you have that others don't "

"You get it from your mother our most accurate shot in this time realm"

Shadow wrath says

" fine what's the target "Blackmist says the king stabs the ground with his tail until a 1 inch pebble breaks free this the king says balancing it on his tail blade and thoughing it up so high it was not visible Blackmist eye sight slows as he locks onto the pebble blackmist fires a weak blast at it the two large elite shadow keep their eyes on the pebble before it gets hit straight on by blackmist blast. A small explosion is ensued making the pebble nothing more then black dust .

"Good shot "the female says

"Thank you for the compliment, sorry I don't know your name"blackmist says

Oh I am sorry my name is Markssitier this is salitier . And our youngest son shadow streak ."

Salitier gives a nod of introduction shadow streak snarls

" you are unwanted in this family leave " shadow streak says

" I am only visiting until my physical body reforms in the god realm it won't be long" but after I complete my mission I will be here forever brother " Blackmist says before taking to the air. And flying circles high above them.

"Yep that's our son Allright" salitier says calmly

" why would you say that to your brother what is your problem"markssitier growls to shadow streak who replies with.

" oh I don't know maybe the fact he is the one that killed me and left my body in the ocean for the sharks to feast on."

"If we were still not extinct and you betrayed us like that I Would have done the same"

The king says before taking off after blackmist .


	7. Death can't seperate us

Chapter 7

Meanwhile

As zyon , Heather , drake, Marria arrive upon shadow island all they find is destroyed ships that look like they have been through hell

Skeletons littered the deck on the boats.

"I have a bad feeling about this place"drake says nervously

"Well no kidding who knows how many humans have died here this place is a grave " Heather replies

" and the fact that a entire species nEarly got murdered on this island."

"Shouldn't it be here trying to kill us" Marria askes

" if it were here sapphire would know" sapphire growls in agreement before descending upon shadow island with haste.

" I don't sense anything living on this island except a few deer" sapphire says to the other dragons who deem it safe enough to rest.

"Looks like it's safe guys " just rest because in the morning we are leaveing to go stop that ship"zyon says before sitting back against sapphire side who licks him in the side of the face.

"!Sapphire !"

Sapphire laughs the only way a dragon could and lays down and keeps watch with one eye open.

G o

Moments before

Blackout POV

Location Berk

Today my last day on Berk for a while was good all In all I did so much. My rider is begging me not to leave her again but what's that saying

"duty calls or something like that "

So here I am now with her tugging on my tail begging me not to leave.

I give her a apologetic look before taking off . Which I find difficult for some reason

". Ad wind current I guess " I suddenly feel a resistance on my tail making my flight unsteady.

"Hanna what are you doing ! I scream out as I spread my back fins which stabilize me.

" I am not letting you leave me again " Hanna screams out as she holds on for dear life to my tail blade.

I snort in defeat before I flick my tail up which makes her go flying up I fly underneath her so she would land in on my neck which she does with a yelp.

" what about your family " blackout questions

" you are a part of my family " Hanna says hugging blackout behind the head

" they will under stand hopefully " Hanna adds

"If they come looking for you and find out your with me"

"They will think I kiddnapted you" I say before flying to shadow island

" who cares if they catch us the worst hiccup can do is ground me " Hanna says

20 minutes later

I and Hanna arrive at shadow island out skirts.

"So this your home it's beautiful "

"My home itself is destroyed this is just my hunting grounds now and my species cemetery "I replie before I notice smoke coming from the islands forest.

"Hanna do not make a sound or move I need to blend in as much as possible " I order before cloaking .

Hanna lays down in between my spinal fins to blend in.

My eye sight goes into inferred as I circle the camp fire from above. I immediately see humans laying with dragons who seem to be resting .

"What do you see blackout " Hanna whispers

"Quite not a word I am going in to investigate " I tell Hanna before stealthily landing in in a tree and climbing down very slowly.

Sapphire sees a tree move like something landed on it but nothing was is until she feels the protectors presences very near by sapphire sapphire springs to her feet and roars to wake the other dragons.

" come on show yourself I know your here I cAn sense you coward" sapphire yells out

I walk up to the female night fury with my teeth bared in a snarl I turn visible right in front of her face "here I am "I say which causes her to jump back and fire a weak blast at me which I dodge long before it makes contact the blast blows up on a tree this wakes the humans who see Me in The fire light I glare at them

"what do you guys want or have to do with me or my…"

"It's the beast of shadows get to cover Heather yells out before jumping over her razorwhip the rest follow suit .

" answer me!" I yell out

"We have crucial information of a control gem that will soon be at this island if you don't go stop it. " zyon yells out from behind sapphire

"What does it control I ask "

"Dragons including the one we are on now"

This is a island boy not a dragon it has been a island for millions of years." I replie

"That's where you are wrong beast of shadow" he says getting out of cover from the night fury he unrolls a sheet of paper and pins it on the ground with four daggers before backing away i walk forward and study the parchment that looked like it's was Aganit on the parchment there are 9 islands sitting on the massive back of a ginormous dragon only 1 is above the water and that is shadow island which still had the mountain on the parchment

"no this cannot be" I say in denial.

"Any way the people on the boat are also planing to catch ." Zyon adds

"Let me guess the beast of shadows"

"Uhm yeah that's you " zyon says

"Well sorry to break it to you guys " but the beast of shadows died 23 years ago defending me his defenceless sister"

"It . He died ". Sapphire says in shock

"yes the first time he met me is the day he got killed "I replie

"Now I will take cAre of the people on the boats heading here but I will not fall under my brothers titles. Now I will go destroy there ships and run them out of here." I say before taking to the air Hanna finally sits back up

"your home is a part of a ginormous dragon "

"apparently so " I say before heading towards the armada the boats were centred in .

As I start circling a white dragon comes out of nowhere so fast and destroys all three ships with a single blast . I my eyes lock onto it but I can't make out the species so I decide to go after it. With little success . When ever she got close it would vanish and reappear attacking the ships. Until they were all destroyed .

sailors were screaming from burns and the salt water stinging them men were being pulled from the water by row boats. the white dragon appears beside me and gives a sorrowful roar a5 me before disappearing


	8. Discovered

Chapter 8

Meanwhile on Berk

"Has anybody seen Hanna or blackout ? Hiccup asks the entire village

With no results

"Where can they be I can't find her anywhere "

"We didn't check blackouts island" toothless says

"why would Hanna want to go there that place is a giant grave" hiccup says

"I don't know but I want to find out" toothless says letting hiccup jump onto his back .

Toothless then takes to the air heading to shadow island other night fury's follow their leader in v formation .

Toothless and the other night furys land on shadow island shore and split up to search the island for Hanna and blackout the only thing they find is zyon sapphire and the group sitting around the fire..

Meanwhile with juntie and his remaining crew

"Sir what do we do now all our ships have been destroyedth one pa or are taking in water " junties second mate says while holding his broken arm up

"we continue to shadow island it's the closet island but fist salvage whatever left and patch up our hull and deck then we go to shadow island and place the gem on top the mountain peek.

Then we get that dragon dead or alive and sell it on the black market better alive. then we collect our gold" juntie says before he starts rowing to the main ship that is taking water .

meanwhile blackout

Blackout pov

After the dragon vanishes I fly back to shadow island with a prisoner to interrogate

I soon arrive at the camp where the group was sitting along with a pack of night fury's lead by hiccup and toothless with the prisoner screaming .

"Blackout this is new even for you"

"I know right fun" I say while throwing him towards the group he runs and then stumbles into toothless who pins him down with one paw

" make a move for your knife and I will mak3 wish you were ever born "toothless says threateningly.

Hiccup jumps off toothless back and Walks up to blackout and slides his hand down her snout and to her neck where Hanna is sitting.

"Hanna you can't stay with her she has a duty to protect dragons she can't protect you at the same time " hiccup says

"You are a protector as well hiccup" blackout says before walking over to toothless Hanna jumps off in front of hiccup letting blackout leave

" toothless when I went to stop a threat that was coming here a white dragon with blood red eyes destroyed it before I had a chance to intercept, ithin' this hits dragon might be a threat I have never seen anything like it it's faster than I am.

It disappears and reappears on control." Blackout says

"How big was the threat" toothless questions

" 50 warships maybe more" blackout says

" seems powerful a black reaper is more than capable of that" toothless says

" it's was about my size maybe bigger it never got to close to me" blackout says

"Did it have fins " toothless askes with curiosity

"Well it must have fins with the maneuvers it pulled off" blackout says trying to remember it more.

"Maybe I should investigate" toothless says

"We will join you on the investigation"sapphire says

" I do know a lot of scorch marks that belong to different species of dragon " zyon says

"Fine you can come but be prepared this dragon might be hostile that's if it's there still"

"Night furies stay here watch over the island for anything besides us and wildlife " toothless commands his followers

They all take off into the night sky and begin circling the island.

"Dad this is what you wanted for me you wanted me to be happy and this is how I am happy by staying with blackout "

Hanna says

"Fine but I want you back within a week , please bring her back safely blackout" hiccup says defeatedly to Hanna before patting blackout on the neck once more.

"Come on hiccup lets go" toothless roars out

"Yes yes I am coming"hiccup says walking over to toothless

Who bends down abit to let hiccup get on easier

As soon as hiccup was on toothless bolts off into the night sky blackout sighs

And flys after him and catches up in a couple seconds .

".follow me toothless I know these skies like the sharpness of my claws." Blackout . Toothless follows blackout along with sapphire and zyon to the carnage.

Once there zyon and sapphire land on a half sunken ship that was wedged in

between two sea stats.

"The scorch marks resemble plasma telling by how big the scorch mark is I'd says it would have been supercharged. And this is dragon proof steel and it appears to melted by some sort of acid. A night fury could not have done this nor a changewing." Zyon says

"Sapphire can you check for claw marks, white scales as blackout described "

"I already have a scent it smells like …

"I regonize this scents from 23 years back" toothless says in shock before calling blackout to the ship.

"What did you find beside the scorch mark " blackout says in excitement

"A scent and its still strong "

"what type of dragon does it belong to"blackout questions

" yours "toothless answers grimly

" I did not do this even ask Hanna she was with me the whole time.

" not you blackout ,your species but the scent is close to yours but tainted with the stench of human blood"toothless says

" this scent only belongs to one dragon that I helped Bury 23 years ago, your brother Blackmist "toothless says

"What do you mean my brothers scent he has been dead for 23 years, unless he somehow rose from the dead which impossible" blackout says seriously

" well it's definitely his scent I knew him better then almost anyone " toothless says

"Uhm guys " zyon says

"Not now zyon we are having a serious conversation here" toothless says

"UHM GUYS" zyon repeats louder

"WHAT"they all shout while looking at zyon who is looking up in the night sky

"I think I know where that dragon is" zyon says while pointing directly over them to a white dragon that was reflecting the moons light .

"That's the same one that Attacked these ships" blackout says

Being discovered the white dragon begins to fly away only to be cut off by sapphire who flies right in front of it. The dragon nearly slams into her but turns to mist and flies through her .

"Blackout it's confirmed it's a elite shadow no other dragon can do that"

Toothless says before taking off with hiccup on his flies up beside it studying its familiarities this white dragon is definitely Blackmist .

"Blackmist is that you" toothless yells out

"The white dragons blood red eyes glow"

"Yes it's me" Blackmist replies

"We thought you were dead"toothless says in anger.

"I am dead this is just A temporary remake of my original body "

" I am confused"toothless says

"Our god tyserium has givin me a temperamental body that only last 8 hours in the mortal realm. I have to complete my mission and stop another human vs dragon war that will happen if that gem is not destroyed" once my mission is complete I will be gone forever protecting tyserium himself " it's what all protectors spiritual duty is " Blackmist says

" Why haven't you come visit us at alll"

" I can't visit family or let them know I am in this world still

"Now excuse me I have to destroy a ship" Blackmist says before slamming his wings down and vanishing from sight


	9. God slayer rising

Chapter 9

"That would be the second time he has defied death " toothless says

Blackout flies after blackmist at her full speed not expecting blackout to fly after him Blackmist continues flying at a normal pace until he senses a dragon coming after him.

"Sorry about this sister " Blackmist says before charging a weak blast. Blackmist flips around and fires at her spinels fins ths makes her slam right into him uncontrollably.

"Hay What was that for do you not know who I am " Blackout says while locking claws with Blackmist .

Blackmist says nothing but glares at her

"You really do look a lot like your brother you know that "Blackmist says trying to act like another dragon.

"Who are you and how do you know my dead brother"blackout questions

"That's for you to find out but not today" Blackmist says

"Yeah we will see about that " blackout says locking her eyes with Blackmist

Both of there eyes begin to glow.

Blackout begins to search Blackmist memories Blackmist locks her out of his mind a few seconds in.

"Oh no you don't " Blackmist says before turning to mist which makes her gasp.

"Bro brother "

"Dame it tyserium is going to punish me for you finding me out".blackmist says

" you are dead how are you alive" blackout

" you want to know a secret blackout I am not alive I Am dead I died for you this body's only temporary " Blackmist says changing his sCale colour back to black

"Why didn't you come see me in all the years "blackout says with anger.

Trust me if Tyserium would let me visit you I would of . Now I may be banished from the spirit realm.

As if to confirm his suspicions a white lightning from out of nowhere strikes him directly in the head a glowing white symbol is etched into the top of his head.

"A curse from tyserium the worst one there is " immortality for eternity

Blackmist feel the energy of the spirit realm get severed from him.

"Noooooooooooo!" Blackmist screams as feels his family leave him for eternity. Blackmist then hears tyserium scream in anger in his head

"How dare you you have betrayed the spirit realm Blackmist I cast you out you will lose everything you have ever loved and ever cared for by watching them die over the ages. Only you will live forever in pain and grief as your family dies over and over again un able to help them."

"But it's not my fault she found me out please I beg of you don't do this to me "

"Too late you betrayed My trust for your sister."

"Fine she is worth more to me then my status and you together "Blackmist growls out in his head through their connection

Tyserium then says

" then I shall take her from you and use her to hunt you down for eternity until you are almost dead then you will heal agiain and she almost kill you again for eternity "

'If you do that I will hunt you down And kill you and send you to hell where your brother is by my I will claim your position and kill all your brothers and sisters then kill Loki himself." Blackmist growls out before the connection is gone. Followed by his sister .

Blackmist immediately follows after the boat his mission to destroy all of Loki's draconian children and hopefully make a impact on tyserium making feel hopeless as he signals in on him.

After all what's a elite shadows name description mean

The shadow of death itself . Blackmist would need to become the very thing he that nearly got him killed many times. Death shadow is when he is in his most power full form

authors note

this is where the story becomes good

Can one pissed off dragon with a vendetta spell doom for all dragons continue to read and review

and for my other storie mystery behind the elite shadow I need 3 character s dragons included can be made up

thank you for reading and taking a few seconds to review


	10. A new threat rises

Chapter 10

2 days later

Revere kingdom

During the last 23 years the revere land had lost many casualties in the war against dragon trappers and such. The lost many battles but won the war the dragon trappers are no more except stragglers during the last 23 years DJ had resigned his throne to Ryder inferno as well had gave his status to turbo who now watches over the kingdom. Inferno and DJ are now on vacation travelling the world.

Upon the news of the beast shadow attacking islands that are very near them

The revere kingdom is preparing for a battle with the beast of shadow which apparently never really stayed dead

The news from the islands that it attacks was bad most of the islands had been destroyed only a few villages survived the onslaught .

The beast of shadow had apparently lost it.

There seemed to be a pattern to his attacks.

And they were next

"Sir how should we deal with Blackmist. A general askes Ryder

"Gather all our dragons on the front line and ready catapUlts as defence" can "someone please go get stella and my kids " Ryder askes one of his guards

"Yes sir" the guard replies with a bow before he leaves

8 minutes later Stella and her kids come running into the war room.

"What is happening " stella askes Ryder with worrie

"Possibly our biggest threat is going to attack us head on" Ryder says grimly

"I thought we beat the trappers "stella questions in confusion.

"No not the trappers do you remember Blackmist " Ryder says seriously

" of course I remember him he nearly killed us and our dragons two times"

"Uhm mom dad who is Blackmist " Stryder askes

" he is not a friend son he is a monster he nearly killed three out of five of our black reapers" Ryder explains

"So he is not human "stryder says

"No he is a dragon and for all we know he has not taken a single scratch from us in the pass.

"Can't Black Death fire burn through almost anything "

Stryder askes

" yes it can but Blackmist scales are a natural metal called shadow steel"

Very hard to melt it would have to tbe ale two full blast in order to melt them and if that is not bad enough he can turn to mist at any time to avoid injury" Ryder explains again

"Awesome if only he was on our side"Stryder says

"I want to see him"

"Trust me you do not want to see him son he looks like something that came out of hell. And for the reason I sent you guys to me I want you to hide out in our armoury

" yes father" Stryder says before heading off towards the armoury.

" I will help when I can but don't expect to much "

"My magic drains me immensely after a while or continues use "stella says

"It will do but only if he makes it through our ranks and defences " Ryder says

All right I will go prepare my just in case" stella says going to the armoury .

"Allright men what is our strategy"Ryder askes his main council of veterans

Blackmist is a dragon that uses the element of surprise on his victims so he will probably come at night. I want all boulder dragons and our armada for first defence then I want our scouts to separate on the borders of our land . Give a signal if you see him

LORD RYDER! IT IS HERE IN THE COURT YARD IT WISHES TO SPEAK WITH THE KING. A knightsmen says

"What how did it get past our defences" Ryder says in shock

"I don't know sir" the knightsmen replies

Shit defend the castles, turbo come with me Ryder says before grabbing his fathers great sword and putting it on his back.

"Hope fully father won't mind"Ryder says before getter on turbo who. Fly down and hovers Above the courtyard. True to his words Blackmist was there just sitting on his haunches staring closely at his tail blade at it kept flicking.

Ryder leaps off turbos back and draws his father's great sword and points it at blackmist. Who stops looking at his tail blade to look at Ryder.

"What do you want Blackmist "

"The question is not what I want ,it is what must be done"

" now are you aware your kingdom is on the back of a giant dragon that I must kill "

" are you mad or have you completely lost your mind " ryder says

" I insist you guys leave I will give you two days before I destroy this island"

"We won't let you harm our kingdom"ryder says

"Try as you can but nobody is going to stop me from retrieving my sister from tyserium grasp". Blackmist says calmly before boosting into the air send Ryder and a few of his men on their arse dou to the sudden shockwave.

" what a dick" ryder says

1 day earlier

Desolated shadow island

Juntie and whatever remains of his men arrived on the shore of shadow island.

" finally we are here men "junti says in excitement before he realizes the mountain was destroyed .

"Well how are we supposed to place the gem on the peek when there is no peek" junti's second mate says with irrationally

"we will place it on the highest object we can find like these giant trees here"

" there is no way I am climbing up that thing 1 mistake and I could die" a crew mate says

"Fine leave it to your captain" juntie says before climbing up a low hanging branch

1 hour later juntie reaches the top of the tree and places the gem at the top. Not moments later a energy burst out of it and strikes the ground minutes later the island begins to shake and rise out of the sea .

Author note

Nobody was expecting that

If any body would like to adopt this stay story please let me know in private messaging


End file.
